Mirrored Vision
by Meiko x Luka
Summary: When loneliness hits, they seek sexual comfort in one another, only to be met with the disappointment in the end.


No words were uttered between the two women entering the threshold. Meiko hastily threw her blazer and clutch purse onto a nearby couch. Luka, who was following behind her carelessly dropped her belongings onto the floor. They stood in their places for a while, still no words exchanged. The brunette merely furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms while the pink-haired beauty looked as if she were on the verge of tears. In mere seconds, they snapped out of their trances and then eyed each other. It was within that small moment they had known what was to be done, because they immediately fled from their spots into each others' arms.

Lips locked, eyes shut, and hands spread across their bodies, only the sounds of pleasure escaped their throats. There was no gentleness between their touches, but instead a mixture of pain, anger, and sorrow. Meiko nearly tore off the jacket hanging over Luka's shoulders, revealing thin spaghetti straps underneath connected to a tight, short black dress that barely extended below her womanhood. The deadly concoction of raw emotions Meiko was feeling quickly formed into lust. She hastily pulled the hem of Luka's dress so that it scrunched above her lacy panties. The tingling sensation of Meiko's strong hands grabbing hungrily at her bottom caused the cerulean-eyed woman to moan aloud. In return, Luka voraciously tore away Meiko's bright red tube top so that it collapsed onto the floor. Suddenly, the two women pulled apart from each other.

Again, they did not even need to whisper another word, because Meiko already gripped onto Luka's wrist to pull her into the bedroom. Once she found the perfect opportunity, Luka pounced onto Meiko sending her crashing onto the large bed. As her lips fell onto the gorgeous brunette again, her hands roamed around her chest covered with a black lace bra. Meiko squeezed her eyes shut, closing off the world she was seeing. Closing off the sight of Luka's hands and body all over her. Instead, she tried to imagine her own fantasy world of love. She envisioned the warmth of the woman's delicate hand belonging to the man who used to be her lover. It was a few sweet seconds of blissful memory until she reminded herself that the person before her was no longer him, and that he too was probably doing the same thing but with a different woman instead. Miku was his new lover's name. Meiko could not fathom his love for the light green haired teenager.

Meiko grabbed Luka by her shoulders and then shoved her down so that she dominated her. Now she was angry. Her fingers tugged at Luka's straps until the seams pulled from the gown. She furiously clawed the fabric until the top part of the outfit revealed a white lacy bra covering her large breasts. Meiko and Luka intensely stared at each other. Luka could see Kaito's eyes in reflected from Meiko's dark brown eyes, and Meiko could see Gakupo inside Luka's icy blue eyes. Luka winced at the thought of Meiko seeing her intense desire for Gakupo, especially since he cheated on her for a long, blonde-haired woman named Lily and despite all that, she so desperately wanted to be in his arms again. Even going to night clubs or other public places could not eradicate the loneliness between the two dames. And so here they were again, taking out all their heartbreaks and loneliness out on each other. It seemed as if every night when they were alone, they were doing this.

Meiko smothered Luka with more passionate kisses as she continued to slide the pink-haired vocaloid's dress off. The fabric was thrown onto the floor beside the bed. Luka lay beneath the furious brunette with only her white, lacy lingerie. They both somewhat enjoyed fucking each other, mainly because their bodies were similar in that they were both curvy, voluptuous, and their breasts were the size of mountains. It was as if they were actually Kaito and Gakupo, making love to themselves. Exploring the bodies in each and every crevice. If they could not be with them, at least they could mold into them and become them. Meiko hastily removed her red mini-skirt so that both vocaloids were in sexy lingerie. They continued kissing, sucking, biting each other with their bodies roughly grinding. Luka managed to topple over the short-haired brunette once more and decided she could not resist anymore. Her fingers dug underneath the thin panties and then removed them so easily. Meiko closed her legs only to have Luka ravenously push them apart. Her mouth closed in on the older vocaloid's womanhood. The soft tongue worked around, lapping all the sweet juices it could find. Pleasure stirred in Meiko's chest and escaped her lips in forms of satisfied moans.

"Ohh… Ohh… Yeah… That's it…" Meiko purred, her pelvic region thrusting. Luka began sucking harder while sliding her hands back and forth Meiko's honey thighs.

"Ohh… Ohh Kaito," Meiko moaned during those blissful minutes of cunnilingus.

Abruptly, Luka rose upright and wiped her mouth before saying, "Your turn." Meiko pushed Luka's back onto the comfy mattress again. This time, she removed Luka's bra and began sucking her erect nipples hard. Her warm, soft tongue circled deviously around them causing erratic breaths to pass the younger vocaloid's lips. Luka closed her eyes, too, imagining the purple-haired samurai stroking her breasts with his own tongue. Luka found her hands unfastening Meiko's bra so that the brunette was completely naked. Her golden skin and soft silk hair reminded her of her ex-lover. Seeing that Luka was getting bored, Meiko rose upright, removed Luka's panties, and placed her womanhood directly on Luka's. She began grinding so that their juices mixed together.

"Ohhh, ohhh," Luka lightly moaned, but the feelings quickly faded. With a roguish smirk, Meiko resorted to cunnilingus to arouse her partner. Luka's moans suddenly bursting even louder was Meiko's indication that she hit the nail right on the head.

"Ohh! Ohh!" Luka shouted eagerly. Her excitement especially peaked when Meiko began licking and sucking even faster and harder. The feelings were enough to blast her into the sky. It was evident that both women were deeply aroused to the point of no return. Meiko removed her lips from Luka's sweet spot in the most tantalizing manner possible. She could see the woman beneath her breathing in and out, her shoulders lifting up and down. With one small exchange through their eyes, Meiko slipped her index and middle finger inside Luka and immediately reached for the pleasure spot with ease. The simple touch made Luka convulse.

"OHH! OHHH FUCK! S-STOP!" She tried to stop Meiko's thrusting but instead, the brunette continued even faster. Luka managed to find her two fingers inside of Meiko and began imitating her partner's movements. Meiko fought back the urge to convulse and cry out. She collapsed beside Luka so the pink-haired vocaloid could have an easier access to her sweet spot. Their loud moans of pleasure and excited thumping echoed the small apartment.

"KAITO!"

"GAKUPO!"

Once they finished, their eyes open in hopes of meeting their true lovers, only to find disappointment. Instead, they meet their own reflection whose face shows a woman's eyes filled with tears.


End file.
